


Silence

by Tishina



Series: A Pirate's Heart [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishina/pseuds/Tishina
Summary: Niko's thoughts while alone with Misheen the first timeWritten for the prompt: In the dark kissesBe aware: There are references to the canon slavery for the Sith Inquisitor and to suspected sexual violence in the past (neither of which should be a surprise for any story about an SI.) There is NO sexual violence or descriptions of it in this story which is about trust and consent. Profanity. Suggestive but only mildly NSFW.





	Silence

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Lips, warm, soft, hesitant, brushing across his own..._

“No guts, no glory” might as well be his motto. And Niko might not be long on common sense, but no one could ever accuse him of lacking guts, flirting with a Sith. Hell, he’d been braced for rejection. Anger. Heavy objects. His breath being choked off. Privately, of course, part of the attraction was the thrill of that risk.

But he was just as prepared for the answer he got. Sure, by now late at night, alone on the bridge, she often reached for his hand while they kept a silent watch for the demons together. Not like she didn’t know he was interested. Not like she hadn’t flirted back.

But Niko hadn't needed her half-admission that she'd been a slave most of her life. Or even the whispers from mealy-mouthed Imperials. The story written in her body. Scars. Wariness. Her cold, controlled fire.

Sure, he'd known men back in his officer days who'd obsessed over popular holos, porn fantasies of alluringly clad and gorgeous women in slave collars who seemed ready to do anything to please. Sick stuff. Sick minds to think there was anything sexy about a woman without a choice.

Not that he'd ever been that impressed with less sickening porn either. _Damn, had to wonder if those bastards had ever been with a woman who actually had an orgasm if they bought that shit. Me, I'd a hundred times rather be with a plain woman who’s grabbed me by the ears, cursin’ my name as she comes than one of those lookers faking it for the holo._

_Hands behind his neck, slender fingers flexing as a small tongue hesitantly traces a warm wet line across his..._

But whatever he'd thought about it _before_ was nothing to what he'd understood after finding human cargo on ships he took. Felt the shape of their rage. Rage he’d recognized in her almost as soon as they met.

And he wasn't so dense that Misheen had needed to spell out the things she feared, not when she’d felt safer sleeping with gundarks as a child. She wrapped frosty silence around her like cold metal armor, though. _Not gunna ask if she ain't ready to say neither._

Niko might not be the sharpest tack in the box, but he knew people never got close to her, not past that wall of silence and rage. Especially not the damned Imperials who simultaneously sneered at her and feared her. The upstart outsider who'd reached for power and succeeded. Solitary and singular.

_Lips parting, inviting his tongue to explore, gently, patiently…_

She was young. Never asked how old, but he’d guess twenty-two? Twenty-three? Young enough to be a little uncomfortable for his not-so-young ass, but hell, Misheen was the boss here, powerful enough to slam him through a bulkhead on a whim. What mattered was what _she_ wanted.

Still, that left a dilemma. He'd seen her measuring him thoughtfully with a look he knew all too well, biting her lip, then watched that wall slam back into place, body tense. Wariness. Uncertainty. But it wasn’t hard to unravel this equation of silence, for anyone with half a brain.

Didn't matter what had happened to her, or didn't---as a slave, she'd felt threatened and that was enough. And whatever, if anything, she'd done since, hadn't made her feel any safer. _Not that I’m ever going to tell a Sith she’s afraid of something. I’m not_ that _stupid._

_That small warm tongue following his own back, exploring tentatively, eagerly…_

So when she'd suggested someplace dark, they'd ended up in her cabin, lights off, kissing on the sofa. Comfortable but not _un_ comfortably suggestive. Silently, Niko had encouraged her to straddle his lap, the tension slowly flowing out of her as she realized _he_ wasn't doing anything except letting her explore, arms loosely around her. In the dark. In silence.

He knew one thing. She didn't have much practice at kissing. But his body was silently informing him that she was learning _very_ quickly. Misheen had to know how he was reacting--- _hell, a slave probably learns to recognize that when most kids are learning to catch a ball---_ and seemed to gain confidence when he still left the control in her hands. That wary tension was now replaced by a hungrier, welcome tension.

_Kisses becoming more insistent, fighting down a moan as her hips rocked just a little against his hardness. Silence becoming heavier, expectant..._

He began imagining icy showers, a stroll on Hoth, anything to help cool his response to the plump thighs squeezing his, the fire that followed in the wake of her hands and lips, her curves beginning to mold themselves against him. Whatever she wanted, or as little as she wanted tonight, was fine with Niko. Hell, he and his hand had gotten along so far, they'd do it again.

_A soft moan of pleasure, unafraid, silence finally broken..._

Trust. Anything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) 



End file.
